The Dilemma of Haruhi Suzumiya
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Kyon is awoken by a phone call regarding Nagato. What he finds changes everything. Spoilers for the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. KyonxYuki minor HaruhixKouzumi.
1. Chapter 1

_I wasnt gonna do an authors note, but then I did. I have been thinking of Suzumiya for a while, after seeing that Smash Bros Brawl skit at Supanova last weekend. How they got that dance in there is beyond me but they did. For some reason, all that led to this. Dont ask how cause I really dont know._

_PLEASE PLEASE drop a review. If I dont know opinions I dont write. Simple as, and I dont want ANOTHER story to die off._

_SPOILERS! Are DEFINATELY for the movie and the novel 'The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' Definately worth a watch, still waiting for the dub. It is SO cute in Japanese though._

_I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya, or anything within association. I apologise for my crap grammar too_

It happened in the early hours of Saturday morning. Haruhi had been ranting and raving abut something big that was happening the day before, and, without actually telling us anything about it, as usual, she demanded we all meet at the train station by nine a.m. So naturally, in a vain attempt to save my wallet from the inevidable torture it would most likely receive, I went to bed early.

Being awoken at three in the morning by the evil that is my phone, shattered any hope of the aforementioned plan succeeding.

"Hello?"

"_Erm...hello."_

"May I ask who this is?"

_"Of course. My name is Emiri Kimidori." _The computer club president's alleged girlfriend?

"Miss Kimidori? What seems to be the problem?"

_"Its hard to explain over the phone and its unlikely you'd believe me if I could. I really am sorry for the indecent hour, but is it at all possible for you to come to my location? I think the evidence would best speak for itself."_

I stared at the phone for a moment. Why would a girl, whom I'd met a total of once, suddenly call me out of the blue and ask me to come over? How does she even have my number? The only people who have it are members of the SOS Brigade. Against my better judgement (stupid curiousity. I blame Haruhi) I agreed to meet Miss Kimidori and scribbled down the address before saying our farewells. I was almost tempted to fall back asleep, until I took a closer look at the paper on my knee.

The address Miss Kimidori had given me belonged to Nagato.

123456789123456789123456789

I dont think I've ever gotten dressed and jumped out of my bedroom window quite as quickly as I had after my sudden realisation. Something had to seriously wrong for Nagato to get an almost complete stranger to call in the middle of the night. My mind began to drift back to the events of December 18 and what Nagato had said after I'm woken up from my 'coma'. Had the Thought Entity done something to hurt her? And why call me?

In my haste, I barely managed to lock my bike properly before hammering in the room number.

"Miss Kimidori, its Kyon."

No answer came but the door opened immediately and I ran up five flights of stairs, feeling too impatient to both and wait for the elevator. Gasping for breath, I knocked on the door, hopefully not too loud as to wake any neighbours. I may have been in a rush, but I still have enough sanity to do at least that. As expected, a familiar, lime green head popped through.

"Ah Kyon, you arrived quicker than expected."

"I recognised the address. Is something wrong with Nagato?"

"You had better come in. There really is no believable way to explain this without visual eidence."

No more words were exchanged after that, I just followed her through the bare apartment. Nothing ever seemed to have changed. Miss Kimidori came to a hault outside the room that Miss Asahina and I had spent three years in suspended sleep in so many months ago.

"You'll have to stay as quiet as possible. It sounds like she's finally asleep."

Clearly ignoring my obviously confused expression, she proceeded to open the door that held so much mystery.

The familiar blank walls stared back at me but that wasnt what called my attention. The unmistakable figure of Ryoko Asakura knelt in the center of the floor. In shocked reflex, I had made to yelp in surprise, but Miss Kimidori seemed to antisipate my reaction and clamped a hand over my mouth. Averting my eyes further down, I understood why.

Situated by Asakura's knees was the blue futon I had slept in previously. It was content of said futon that took me off guard.

Laid on its side beneath the blanket, clutching what looked like a plushie of some sort, was a lilic haired child sucking innocently on its thumb. It sighed, pulling its toy closer to itself.

"Whats going on?"

"Doesnt she look familiar Kyon?"

Asakura remained silent since we entered, watching me as I crept closer and knelt by the child's head. Brushing its bangs to the side lightly, I could make out more familiar features. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor.

"It cant be."

"I'm afraid so."

I continued to stare at the bundle in astonishment.

"Nagato?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait guys. For some reason, my social life has decided to actually do something for a change. The chapter is a little short and ends in a strange place so I may end up rewriting and extending it, but for now, I just wanted to get something uploaded before I forget about it._

_Please read and review. I love you for it._

_For disclaimer see Chapter 1_

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Kimidori gently escorted Kyon from the room, leaving Asakura to tend to now 3 year old Nagato.

"We arent entirely sure ourselves. Since the events of December 18, there have been many situations that could have led to this. The most obvious choice would be Haruhi Suzumiya."

"But why would Haruhi do this?"

"As I'm sure you've heard this many times, but you are important to Haruhi Suzumiya. As a result of December 18, the dynamic between yourself and Yuki Nagato has gradually shifted, even if the change has gone unnoticed by both of you. Suzumiya may have caught on to this subconciously and created our current scenario. Though several factors contradict this hypothesis."

"You mean the fact Haruhi doesnt know Nagato is only three." Kimidori gave him a funny look. "It came up once[1]"

"I see."

"Nagato mentioned that the Data Entity was thinking over her punishment because of December. Could this maybe be it?"

"There is that possibilty. However, should the Data Entity have settled this as Nagato's punishment, they would have given both her and myself notice to place down measures to ensure that Suzumiya remains oblivious to the situation."

"That still doesnt explain Asakura."

"I believe this could be classed as an emergency[2]."

She had him there.

"We are both collecting evidence on the matter, but for now we cannot safely come to a conclusion."

"Which means she cant change back. But what about Haruhi? If she finds out that Nagato is now physically 3 years old, hell _will _break loose and not even I can stop that, chosen or not."

"It would be simple to have Nagato leave the country unexpectedly."

"No. Nagato is part of the SOS Brigade. Having her suddenly disappear would be just as bad."

"Not if its on a temporary basis. Suzumiya is aware that Nagato doesnt live with her parents. A family emergency could crop."

"Even that's a long shot. Who knows how long it could take to change her back."

A tiny groan sounded behind them. Stood in the doorway, clutching Asakura's fingers was the miniature Yuki Nagato, rubbing her brown eyes with her tiny fist as she let out a yawn.

"If this werent a desperate situation, I swear I would find a way to kill both of you." Asakura looked less than impressed that they'd woken Nagato, having spent so much time getting her to sleep. Kyon knelt to the tired child's height, a soft smile grazing his lips.

"Hi Nagato."

"Kyon?" The three teenagers looked at the in shock for a moment. She jumped into his arms and clung for life.

"Well thats interesting."

123456789123456789

_These are references to events in the series, DVD, manga or otherwise. Dont quote on it, cause the information isnt complete. If someone can tell me more about [2] I;d be most grateful, thank you._

[1] In episode 6 (I think) Asakura thought she had deleted Nagato, stating that she had been "alive" for 3 years, since Haruhi caused the time quake

[2] In one of the novels (dont know which. Sorry) Kimidori states that Asakura will only appear in times of need. I havent read the novel yet though.


	3. Chapter 3

_Instant update. WHOOP! The fact that people like my idea is the reason I want to drill out updates as the ideas come to me. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but having not read the novels as of yet, I dont really know much about Kimidori, other than her brief appearance in that one episode of the series and what wikipedia tells me._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the reason I continue to write and share my ideas so thank you._

_For disclaimer, see chapter 1_

_12345678912456789_

The miniature Nagato clung on to Kyon's pant leg, burrowing her face in the fabric. The other room occupants stared at the child, perplexed that she both remembered who Kyon was and that she was clutching on so tightly.

"Well thats unexpected."

"It appears that she still retains her memories from being a teenager."

"Well thats obvious. But why is she clingy toward me?" The two girls gave him a look that practically _screamed_ 'are you serious?'

"He's an idiot." Asakura sighs while watching Kyon crouch to the smaller Interface's height.

"What do we do? Haruhi wants to waste another weekend and if Nagato doesnt show up, who knows what might happen."

The room fell silent as Nagato sat on his knee, playing with the pull strings on his jumper. The chibi let out a quiet yawn, resting her head against Kon's chest, her tiny hands holding on to the material.

"She may have the memories of Yuki Nagato, but she is still a child." Asakura went to pick her up. When her fingers were within range, Nagato moved, causing her jump back in pain, clutching her fingers and checking for blood. "She bit me!"

Kimidori placed a hand over her mouth and Kyon was having a hard time keeping his laughter at bay.

"Stop laughing! Its not funny!"

"'She is still a child'. Isnt that what you said?"

"That doesnt give her an excuse to bite me."

"You _did _try to kill me. Twice. Anyone would be paranoid after that." If looks could kill, Kyon would surely have died there and then.

"It doesnt matter about her appearance, she will always be Yuki Nagato."

123456789123456789

After convincing Kimidori to change his parent's memories of his whereabouts (he wasnt going to trust Asakura with that, who knows what she'd make them believe), Kyon spent the rest of the night with Nagato curled up in his lap, once again sucking adorably on her thumb. Asakura had made an attempt to remove it while she slept, only to have her fingers attacked again. Kyon sniggered quietly, she didnt look impression by the reaction. At some point, Kyon had nodded off, only to be woken by a vibration in his pocket and a wiggling in his lap.

"'ello?"

"KYON! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Kyon ripped the phone away from his ear, glancing at the screen, only to see the time was 9.30. _Crap!_

"Something came up last night."

"I DONT CARE! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO GET HERE!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kyon attempted to stand, only to be stopped by the weight still fidgeting on his numb legs.

"Nagato, you going to have to get off."

"Dont want to." Came the tiny voice in reply.

It had taken some prying and an infinate number of calls from Haruhi, but the feeling eventually returned to Kyon's legs after bribing Nagato with her plushie. Kimidori had been kind enough to make him a quick drink and a slice of toast while he cleaned himself in the bathroom.

"You will come back after your meeting wont you?"

"I can do, if you want me too."

"Its not for me that I hope you return." He could see young Nagato pocking her head around Kimidori in the most adorable way, her cheeks slightly flushed pink. He bent down to her height, ruffling her hair slightly.

"I have to go meet Haruhi and everyone, but I'll come back and see you again. Okay?"

As he stood to leave, it happened, almost as if it was something that couldnt change between them, no matter what happened between them. As he took his first stpes toward the apartment door, he felt tiny fingers grab hold of the sleeve of his jacket and pull lightly, making him stop instantly and turn to look.

"Nagato..."

It felt almost like de ja vu, right down to the blush on her cheeks and Kyon was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? He couldnt take her with him, Haruhi would catch on. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with you Nagato?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I wrote a second chapter in one day. OMG! The hardest part about this chapter was probably attempting to make Koizumi's dialogue sound in character.I bring this too you as I cant update tomorrow as I have tickets to a midnight viewing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! XD I really hope you enjoy this while I think of more stuff to write._

_For disclaimer, see chapter 1_

It took exactly ten minutes to pedal to the station at top speed, while ignoring the persistant vibration in his pocket. His chest was aching and he couldnt breath, but he was still alive. For the most part.

"Kyon! What is wring with you? When I tell you to meet at 9, you make sure you get..." The loud lecture faded into nothing as the 3 SOS Brigade stared with open mouths at the small figure clinging to the cuff of Kyon's jacket.

Neither of the alien interface's had been able to pry Nagato away from Kyon, so, in an attempt to disguise her, Kimidori had created the illusion that she now had light brown hair, at least until they could aquire some hair dye. Something about the look Koizumi was giving him though told him the appearance change wasnt working against him. Mikuru and Haruhi though, couldnt seem to get over how cute Nagato's appearance was.

"Whats your name?"

"Yuki." Her voice was so small as she tried to hide behind Kyon's arm. They had made a select decision to let Nagato use her first name.

"She's so cute Kyon."

"This is my neice. Her parents had to leave town for business, so we're taking care of her for a while. Where's Nagato?"

"Something happened so she wont be able to make it." _Stupid Koizumi and his stupid smile. Kimidori must have called while I was asleep._

After many moments of gushing over the 3 year old, Kyon eventually managed to get them (mostly Haruhi) to leave her alone. Nagato's presence even helped her forget his penalty, instead letting Koizumi pick up the bill for lunch. The group, as tradition, spit into groups, Koizumi with Haruhi, Mikuru with Kyon and Nagato. Haruhi wanted to spend sometime Nagato, Kyon outright refused to be seperated from her, under _any_ circumstances.

"Meet back here at 4. You had better find something Kyon." 

With a loud huff, the two man party left.

"Hey Mikuru, remember when you told me that story?"

"What about it?" Kyon turned to the club's resident time traveler

"Well, I figure its my turn this time."

123456789123456789

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack I'm afraid."

The shere innocence that was Mikuru Asahina was attempting to process that the young 3 year old that was currently swinging her legs over the side of the bench while watching them intently, was none other than Yuki Nagato.

"But..."

"Dunno. Emiri Kimidori called me this morning from Nagato's apartment. When I got there, she was like this. From what I've seen, she still has all of her memories from being a teenager."

"So what do we do?"

"I dont know. Personally, I'd rather not leave her with Asakura, but right now its my only optiion." Kyon ruffled Nagato's hair, to which she squirmed and wiggled as she attempted to bat his hand away.

123456789123456789

We arrived back at the designated meeting point, Nagato, completely wiped from our day of aimlessly running around time, looking for something that was never appear, was sound asleep on Kyon's back. Haruhi had given her cheek a pick, laughing loudly when she almost became a victim of Nagato's ability to bite in her sleep, before dismissing them for the weekend. Koizumi volunteered to help Kyon with his bike, bidding farewell to the girls as they began the journey to Nagato's apartment.

"Has the Agency figured anything yet?"

"Unforetunately, no. We're just as in the dark about the situation as you are. I must say though, Miss Nagato really is a cute 3 year old."

"With that smile, you sound almost pervous."

"Forgive me. This entire scenario is causing some concern among the members of the agency. Whatever power is responsible had a reason for doing so. As I'm sure you have come to realise, the most likely culprit would be Miss Suzumiya. It would seem that you and Miss Nagato have become closer since the events of last December, but as to whether or not she has created our current predicament remains to be seen."

"So basically, if Haruhi did this, it was most probably my fault."

"Not at all. While this seems like something that Miss Suzumiya is capable of, there seems to be no motive that would prevoc such an action. Last night, Miss Suzumiya appeared to be in a good mood, as no closed space appeared through the entire night. The other option is that the DTE did this as part of Miss Nagato's punishment for last December."

"You're telling me things that I already figured out last night, which means that you dont know anything more than I do."

While conversing, the pair had come to a stop outside of their destination

"My apologises, I should have known you had this information already. Can I assume that Miss Kimidori and Miss Asakura will be taking care of Miss Nagato from here?"

"Yeah. Even though I know she wont do anything, I still feel uneasy about leaving Nagato alone with her."

"Given your history, it is understandable. However, it is possible that because of last December that your feelings of uneasiness are coming from something else?" Kyon never answered. "This is all speculation on my part of course. As I understand it, only yourself and Miss Nagato have any memories of what actually happened after the world changed. Anyway I must be off. I hope we find a resolution to this dilemma before Miss Suzumiya becomes aware of it."

With that perminant smile plastered to his face, Koizumi left Kyon to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been mentally bust since Monday, so I apologise for the lack of an update. A few people have commented on my spelling. I'm not insulted guys, so dont worry, I appreciate it. the reason I dont spellcheck like I should is because I have to use WordPad which doesnt have it and because I write at night, and by the time I finish, I'm fighting to stay to concious. SO please forgive me._

_I had planned to keep this going for a while but I already have the end planned in my head and I'm struck for middle ideas so it begins NOW! I already have thoughts for a potential sequel, we'll see how things go in that regard. So ENJOY!_

_For disclaimer see chapter 1_

_123456789123456789123456789_

As I trudged my way to the elevator with Nagato still clutching to my jacket in her sleep, I tried to mentally put the peices together. Asakura and Kimidori gave me that look, and Koizumi's reference to December, he couldnt seem to make them click together. Nagato had changed the world, a world where Haruhi Suzumiya never created the SOS Brigade, and she herself became...

His thoughts cut off as Asakura opened the door and literally dragged him inside, locking the door.

"What the..."

He was just about ready to start yelling, but something about the look on her face made his words stop short.

"We have a problem."

123456789123456789123456789

"You're telling me that the Thought Entity _did_ do this? But I thought they didnt have the capabilities to."

"It would appear that the Entity has been working on a way to effectively change aspects of reality, however, they were, until recently, missing elements to acheive this goal."

Kyon stared at the sleeping child in his lap, while attempting to process the information that was coming from Kimidori. Asakura had not said a single word since pulling him into the apartment, and it was actually starting to worry him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say what happened in December was the missing link."

"You would be correct. Nagato was able to copy Miss Suzumiya's powers to change the make up of reality. The entity was able to decript her data and used the information to their own advantage. The form of Yuki Nagato that currently resides on your lap is proof that they were successful in their quest for auto-evolution."

"Are you telling me that this is her punishment?"

"Yes. After your..." She paused for a moment, trying to find a better word for 'threat' "declaration..." Kyon raised an eyebrow at that "the Entity had to rethink their approach to the issue at hand. While Nagato was not deleted, they saw to merely reform her physical being to better suit her human age."

"But thats bullshit!" His voice became louder than he'd intended, disturbing the bundle in his arms. He softly lulled her back to sleep while the two girls watched on intently. Once she had calmed down and drifted back into sleep, did he turn back to them.

"Let me ask you something. After I changed the world back, Nagato told me that she'd been experiencing 'errors'. But from what I could tell, she had somehow managed to develope emotions and didnt know how to interpret them."

"You're wrong." Both Kyon and Kimidori turned to Asakura. "As interfaces, we are all programmed with what you call emotions. However, our interaction with Miss Suzumiya determines how many 'emotions' we are able to access. Nagato was never programmed to come in direct contact with Suzumiya, which is why she never shows 'emotion'. Until she met you."

"Thats enough Ryoko."

"He needs to know Emiri."

"Wait. Are you implying that _I _did this?"

"_Finally_ he gets it."

"_Ryoko._"

"Nagato changed the world...because she fell in love with me." The aliens looked at each other, but neither made an attempt to answer him. Asakura went to open to open her mouth, only to have a hand slammed over it.

"You've already said too much."

"Everyone keeps telling me that i was chosen by Haruhi. Ever since Nagato told me she was an alien, I've been trying to figuire out what that me. Haruhi Suzumiya never chose me. She drags me around because I remind her of someone she met three years ago. A teenager wearing a North High uniform, carrying his narcoleptic sister on his back. She wants me around because I remind her of John Smith. Because she thinks I can bring him back."

"Maybe he isnt stupid after all."

"The Entity sees what Nagato did as an error, because they dont understand emotions..."

"It doesnt matter." They looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You guys, Nagato, you can do whatever you want to try and suppress your emotions, but we work the same way. Neither of us can trouble how we feel. Isnt that why you tried to kill me the first time Asakura?"

"What are you..."

"You told me you were _bored_. If everything I know about you is correct, then you shouldnt have been able to feel that _at all_. Emotions cant be controlled. Everyone expects me to fall in love with Haruhi and keep her happy. What if they did this to get to me, knowing that I hold the biggest influence over her? What if they observed her emotions and figuired out that I..."

"You what?"

Kyon never had the chance to finish his thought. The room began to shake violently, but it didnt feel like an adverage earthquake. Kimidori and Asakura shot to their feet, Nagato had fully woken, clutching to his jacket, poor fear on her face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're here."


	6. Chapter 6

_I _was_ gonna make this short, then I besided to scrap the first idea because another idea wormed its way into my brain. Emotional stress can do that and I'm too broke to smoke. Dammit. My brain dont like it neither. _

_I will point this out now to avoid confusion. The Entity in this, refers to Yuki as an 'it', as they dont see her as a human, only as a tool completing its mission. PLEASE dont ask me about it, it means you didnt read this. If its unclear, then feel free to let me know. Once again, forgive the billion spelling mistakes that I know are in here and let me knoe=w what you think._

_:)_

_123456789123456789123456789_

Asakura became a blur, bolting into Nagato's room to grab something while Kimidori helped Nagato to clamber onto Kyon's back. Kyon had no idea where they were going, but Kimidori had a death grip on his wrist as they ran, so their destination was entirely up to the teenage alien. Kyon could make out Asakura talking hurriedly on the phone, but the wind in his ears muffled her words.

Nagato had a death grip around his neck, her quick, uneven breaths sending tiny chills down his spine.

"Emiri, turn left and head toward the main road. There's a cab waiting."

Kimidori was practically ripping his arm from its socket, only to be swung around the corner and thrown into the aforementioned cab. His lung felt like they were on fire from all of the running and he was struggling to breath, but that all seemed irrelevent as the small figure on his knee cuddled into his chest, trying to stay warm against the violent shiver that racked her tiny form. He ran his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to help her, until Asakura passed him a hooded sweater and a pair of runners. In their haste to leave the apartment, Kyon had barely noticed that Nagato was only wearing her t-shirt. She seemed barely responsive as he dressed her, only returning to cling to his jacket when he pulled her back to his chest.

"Where are we going?"

"North High." Kyon fixed Asakura with a look. "Dont ask. The important thing is that we get there. Koizumi and Asahina are on route there as we speak."

"Koizumi I can understand, why Miss Asahina?"

"If they came for the reason I think they did, we're gonna need all the help we can get. I'd prefer she werent there, for obvious reasons, but she is the only time traveller who has maintained direction contact with Miss Suzumiya."

"But what about Haruhi? She was with Mikuru while Koizumi helped me get Nagato home."

"..." Silence from Asakura was _never _a good thing.

"We're in trouble, arent we?"

123456789123456789123456789

As promised, Koizumi met the cab at the entrance to the school, a rather panicked Asahina stood beside him, playing with the edge of her cardigan. The air seemed almost stiff as the cab occupants clambered out to meet them.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Miss Asahina managed to talk her into going home. I arranged a car and picked her up. We got here a few minutes ago."

"How bad is it?" All heads turned to Asakura and Kimidori.

"We have 125 seconds until they make contact with the Earth, specifically three men and two women. They will appear on the school playing field. Their cause is yet to be determined, although I believe we have all come to the same conclusion as to what it _could _be related to." All eyes turned to Nagato, who in turn hid behind Kyon.

Not another word was spoken between the group as they made their way to their destination. Nagato clung to Kyon's fingers, chewing nervously on the sleeve of her jacket. As promised, they were met on the field by five strangers, all with same unreadable look that Nagato used to wear. Asahina had grabbed a handful of Koizumi's jacket, even Kimidori and Asakura looked unnerved by their presence.

"Humanoid Interface 625, Yuki Nagato, as punishment for your actions regarding Earth date December 18, you are hereby to be reprimanded in custody until such a time when you can be deemed suitable to return to your mission."

"No." The word came from Kyon's mouth, but everyone seemed shocked, including himself. "You're not taking her."

"Human known as Kyon, this is a matter that will be dealt with by us. This is by no means an issue that involves you."

"The hell it doesnt!"

"Kyon..." Asahina tried to reason with him, but the words wouldnt seem to come.

"I wont let you take her."

"It is not a human as you perceive it to be."

"And why not? Because _you _say so? She has emotions, just like we do!"

"She has errors that must be corrected. What you see as 'emotions' are nothing more than bugs in its program. Viruses that require deletion."

"Stop calling Yuki an 'it' dammit! I dont _care_ what you think. She isnt a computer with a virus, she doesnt need to be fixed because she was never broken."

"You speak such words, treating it like it is human, yet it was you who brought this upon it. _You_ chose this reality over the reality that it created. It became human, _for you_, yet you used the Emergency Escape program, _you_ who rejected it as a human."

"You're _wrong!_" Kyon was breathing heavily as all eyes watched him slowly losing control. "You say that I rejected that reality, you _think_ that by hitting that button that I turned my back on a human Yuki, but you dont know a damn thing. Yuki Nagato is a Humanoid Interface who has the ability to experience human emotions. I didnt reject her reality. I didnt reject a human Yuki for an alien Yuki, because, to me, they were both one person all along!"

Kyon was yelling at being who had the ability to wipe his existance from history and he didnt care. His free hand was clenched tightly into a fist, the only thing keeping him from charging the form before him was Nagato, who was now holding his hand with both of her own. The others seemed shocked by his revelation until a tiny squeak from Asahina brought them all back to reality.

To his right stood an unidentified spectator, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Dont those words sound familiar."

Everyone stared at the man who had interrupted, seemily unfazed by what they were doing in the middle of a school sports field in the middle of the night. He turned to the group of aliens.

"By the way, I wouldnt recommend what you're about to do. Specifically you on the..." He turned to his side for a moment, trying to figure out his directions. "...left. Oh, my bad, I meant right. Put it away before you hurt yourself."

All human eyes turned to the Interface in question as the light caught on to something shiny in his hand.

"5...4...3...2...1..." As if on cue, the man darted forward in a blur, toward the mystery guest. It almost seemed scripted as a second shadow appeared in front of the first, catching the blade effortlessly in its hand. In one fluid motion, the attacker was face down on the grass, his arm being pinned by a knee.

"Who are you?" Kyon gasped loudly as an almost familiar face came into the light.

"You can call me John Smith."

123456789123456789

_CLIFFHANGER! WHOOP!_

_As a random side, for those interested, I recently posted a YukixKyon AMV on youtube. Its called 'Nagato's December' and uses clips from the movie ONLY so you HAVE BEEN WARNED! THERE ARE SPOILERS! There's also a crack video about Kyon and Asakura, set to 'Want you Gone' from Portal 2. The lyrics explain the story. Again, there are spoilers. If you cant find it, look for DefyingtheMandarin and drop me a comment. If you cant find it, drop me a PM on here and I'll send you the link._

_Until next time! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stared at this new arrival in absolute shock, Kyon's mouth flapping like a fish out of water in an attempt to find any kind of words. Nagato stepped around Kyon, no longer hiding for the Entity figures mere metres away, but still mentained a firm grasp on his hand.

"You arent supposed to be here."

She had barely spoken since this whole ordeal had started two days previously, her once low monotone now almost an octave higher as she spoke without hesitation to this complete stranger.

"This is a predetermined event. I assure you that I woulnt be here without probable cause."

A third shadow made its appearance to the man's left, tapping the one holding the assailant the ground.

"Can you please let him go? I think you might be hurting him."

"Entities do not feel pain. And I cannot. Not just yet."

"Erm...but why?"

A second alien made to move forward, only for the previous speaker to pull what looked like a gun and held it his direction.

"Return home at once or prepare to be deleted. This offer will be made only once."

"It was a mistake not to delete you previously."

"You knew the consequences of such actions, they do not change just because you wish them to." The woman, judging by the tone of her voice, now stood, pushing her hostage as she let him go. They appeared to be having a staring contest before the unwelcome visitors. The unidentified woman then proceeded to throw up and collapse on to her knees.

"Yuki!"

"I am _never_ doing that again. No way _in hell._"

"I'm sorry." Came an even higher voice. "I've been putting it off for a while now but my superiors told me I couldnt leave it any longer."

"I'm sorry, but what the heck's going on?"

'John Smith' turned to Kyon and the group, an all too familiar smile on his face.

"I think its safe to say we all know who I am really am. Right, Kyon?"

"If you really are who you say you are, then why call me that? You know I hate it."

"I'm so used to hearing it, its become a force of habit."

Asakura had some how managed to make her way to the fallen woman and was now carefully helping her drink some water from a bottle that her friend was carrying. Nagato bravely let go of Kyon's hand, slowly making her way over to observe.

"You are the same, yet there are subtle differences that I cannot identify."

The woman held her hand out, fingers sprayed, palm flat. Nagato hesitated as she stepped forward, pressing her own hand to the one in front of her in the same fashion.

"You'll figure it out. I promise."

The child nodded silently before their connection drifted apart as she clambered to her feet with some help. Both women walked slowly into the light, only the loud gasp for Mikuru breaking the silence, as their saviors, like 'John', looked scarily. 'John' rushed over.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. The travel just flipped my stomach." Koizumi stepped forward, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I hate to break this little party up, but I'm afraid we'll need to talk some where else. No doubt someone will have noticed our presence and that we are currently trespassing."

Without really thinking of a destination, thegroup had some who wound up in Nagato's apartment. The chibi herself had once again fallen silent, thoough she did appear to be keeping an eye on the eldest members of the group. As was Mikuru, though she was mainly focused on the older red head, as if trying desperately to figure the situation out in her head. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out, Koizumi was still wearing that stupid smile of his and Asakura and Kimidori had all but disappeared. 'John' was the first to speak.

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity has been observing this particular time plane for a while, ever since the...anomalies four years ago. Their main objective is still currently Haruhi Suzumiya, however, as of last December, as in your last December, the IDTE has potentially found another candidate in their search for auto-evolution." This is where the violet haired woman took over.

"Because of a data fluctuation, Yuki Nagato had a major loss of control, creating the alternate reality in which Haruhi Suzumiya and the IDTE did not exist. What you experienced earlier was the result. They wished to return her to her original state, i.e. the way she was before meeting and joining the SOS Brigade. This however could not happen. I cannot say why, but it is _crucial_ that Yuki Nagato remains in her current state, at least for the time being. The only way to ensure the safety of this time plane was to return to it."

"But I dont understand. We could be creating a major paradox right not." Mikuru had decidered that talking while playing with her fingers was better than facing reality. The older red head placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thats classified. I can however tell you that there is no possibilities of a paradox as long as the time plane remains on its current course." They watching each other with silent understanding for a moment before Mikuru blushed slightly.

"It feels like I'm talking to myself."

"Technically you are."

"You arent helping Kyon."

Young Nagato had been stood in front of her older counterpart since they had settled into the apartment, as if staring would solve whatever was going on inside her three year old head. Eventually, the elder one nodded, passing on permission to do whatever she needed to. Cupping her face with her tiny hands, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed for several minutes.

Without warning, the chibi pulled back in shock, crashing to the floor as the older her stared in a slight panic.

"Whats wrong?" She reached out, only to meet air as she shuffled away.

"You should not have come here."

_Sorry guys. CBF doing an authors note. I'm not feeling too good and I cant keep my eyes open. If you're confused, let me know. When I dont feel like crap, I'll explain in the next chapter._

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I am praying, above all else, that this chaoter makes more sense speech wise. I really hope I know where this is going or we're all in a wee bit of trouble. The Unknown Alias was kind enough to inform me of the speech thing so thank you for that. Any improvement feedback is MORE than welcome, reviews are good too._

_Ok, so this is my way of telling future characters from present. Again, tell me if it does make sense._

_Nagato = young Yuki_

_Yuki = old Yuki_

_Mikuru = young_

_Asahina = old_

_Kyon = young_

_John = old._

_The reason older kyon is John is because Kyon's last name is unknown (duh) When they're talking to and about each other, it gets a bit harder, but I think I've managed to write it so you can tell who they are talking about. THINK_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9_

The two Nagato's stared at each other, the younger pailing slightly while the elder looked terrified at the child's reaction.

"What are you talking about Yuki?"

"The subtle change that I noticed before. I figured out what it is, but it is not what you were originally talking about." Kyon moved to crouch beside young Nagato, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, you need to explain what you're talking about ok? You're starting to scare me."

It took several minutes to calm her down before she could even begin to try and explain her evolation.

"There is a factor present that was not previously present during the time line in which the older version of Kyon and myself were originally from." She took a deep breath before continuing. "While I cannot say what the factor is, due to the effects that may alter the current timeplane, there is an 85% chance that the factor may also have the capasity it change the time plane."

Everyone stared at her, trying to absorb the information Nagato had just spouted. Something had happened with Yuki that couldnt be mentioned outloud, yet still had the protntial to alter history? No one said a word for the longest time, simply shifting their gaze between the violet haired pair. Without warning, Asahina snapped into action, grabbing both Nagato's by the wrist and dragging them into the room where she had previously slept for three years with Mikuru, before anyone even had the time to jump in surprise. Kyon turned to John.

"Ok, what the heck was that?"

"I dont know. This didnt happen in my time plane. What little Yuki just said...I'm really worried. About both of them."

Everyone stared at the closed door when the voices within began to slowly grow in volume.

"Older Asahina once told me that she was uncomfortable around Nagato. What changed?"

John opened his mouth, but a string of rather loud curse words, all of them sounded scarily like they were coming from Yuki, rang through the door, cutting off anything he was about to say. Moments later, face bright red and clearly _very _ticked off, Yuki stormed out of the room, the front door slamming seconds after. The two Kyon's quickly made their way to search for the other two females.

Asahina was currently sat against the opposing wall, clutching her nose as crimson liquid dripped from between her fingers. Nagato appeared through a door that neither remembered being there, a large handful of tissues grasped in her tiny hands as she rushed back to help.

"What happened?"

"Mikuru Asahina attempted to chase after the older version of myself. She however managed to trip over in her haste, breaking her nose." Both men sighed.

"I thought you grew out of that." Asahina kicked John. Kyon just laughed.

"I would advise not leaving my older self alone. While I cannot explain the circumstances, her mental state is very fragile at this given moment." John turned to leave. "Wait. I would not advise that you go." She looked ay Kyon.

"You want me to go?" Nod "But clearly he knows that version of you better than I do." Shake.

"It would be better for her if the current you were to accompany her in your current form. Trust me." There was that look, the look of pure innocence that Kyon knew he couldnt deny. "You going to be ok?"

"As I am right now, I will be fine."

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

Without thinking, Kyon found himself clambering up three flights of stairs to the roof. By shere luck, his target just happened to be there, staring aimlessly at the lights around town whilst leaning against the ledge. He watched she took a deep breath, hanging her head against her chest.

"Hey...Yuki? Are you ok?"

"I dont know." She turned to sit on the ledge as she rubbed her eyes wearily. "I knew that us meeting on this time plane was inevidable, having already witnessed this event myself. I didnt think something like this could screw up history so badly."

"If you keep it quiet, is there any chance that no one will notice?"

"No. Especially if it reached the ears of Haruhi Suzumiya. I shouldnt stay here but I have no choice. Unless I want to screw this up even more."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I dont know. I still dont know the full effects of this as it stands."

They stood in silence, the faint noise of traffic below. A slight breeze ruffled their hair and clothing but still neither spoke.

"I never blamed you, you know."

"Huh?"

"For December. The younger me will never tell you this, and it may sound strange to hear this from this me, but I never blamed for changing the world back to its current state. I told you before that the events were predetermined, thats why I left the Emergency program. Even now, I cant subconciously find a meaning behind my breakdown, though I have a few theories, though I'm assuming they're pretty close to your own. I just wish this wasnt happening. Once again I may have put you in danger because of my mistake."

"I care about you Yuki, no matter what age or form you take. Everyone keeps telling me that Haruhi chose me when I never wanted that responsability to start with. I want to be a normal teenager, who hangs out with friends, gets a girlfriend, doing normal things. Instead Haruhi _has_ to take priority, because pissing her off is as good as an apocalpyse. I cant have what I want because of her and it sucks."

"Give it some time Kyon, thats all I ask. We'll sort this out, I promise. I just need you to hold on a little bit longer."

Kyon hung his head in defeat, before nodding to her request. In a bold move, he felt a gentle brush of lips on his forehead.

"Guess I have to apologise to Mikuru."

"It was an accident."

"But still. Come on. Before younger me starts anything with younger Mikuru."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok. I know I haven't updates in a while, and I am REALLY sorry. My internet got disconnected about 2 months ago so I haven't been able to do anything other than write. I currently have chapters 9 - 13 all ready to upload as well as the beginning of a Castle story if anyone is interested. The way this story has gone may upset a few people. If it does, I'm sorry but it is for good reason I swear._

_Disclaimer: I don't own swat to this series blah blah blah. CBF writing it on all chapters so yeah. Whatev. ENJOY AND REVIEW PEOPLE!_

_1234567891234567891234456789_

They had barely begun the decent down the stairs when Yuki came to an abrupt hault, a hand coming up to her chest.

"Is something wrong?"

"I dont know. I've this strange feeling and I dont like it."

"Could it be something to do with little Yuki?"

"Probably. Lets get back to the others."

123456879123456789123456789

Upon opening the door, the pair were greeted by a pain filled scream. Kicking off their shoes, they all but ran down the small apartment corridor and into the bedroom. Asahina's nosebleed seemed to have stopped and passed on to John, Asahina was attempting to help him with a roll of toilet paper, and Mikuru was turning a rather dangerous shade of blue. The futon from the previous night was still laid out on the floor, with Asakura and Kimidori huddled over it.

The scream sounded again.

Kyon could make out two small legs kicking out from beneath the blanket. Upon seeing this, he realised that Nagato was under there while Asakura and Kimidori were holding her down.

"Hey, what the he-"

"Don't." Yuki grabbed his arm to stop him from pulling the girls away.

"But-"

"Something's wrong with her and I dont know what it is. If you get too close, who knows what might happen."

"I'm not going to just sit here."

The loud bang that followed was Asakura's head hitting the floor with force. She sat up, rubbing the point of contact, grumbling unheard words under her breath before going in for another attempt at calming her down, only for her head to meet the floor again.

"This isnt getting us anywhere."

"Stop complaining and help me!" With that statement, Kimidori found herself being thrown on top of Asakura.

Pulling away from Yuki's grip on his arm, Kyon moved toward the still riffing in agony Nagato. Crouching by her side, he moved her hair and gently placed a hand on her forehead. The group watched in silent awe as the the screaming and struggling slowly came to a halt, only her heavy breathing evident that anything had happened at all. The stunned silence was broken by Asakura.

"How did you do that?"

He didnt answer, just knelt there, carefully running her fingers through her hair as her breathing evened out, allowing her to fall into a deep slumber.

123456789123456789123456789

The group had once again migrated into the sparce living area, Nagato curled up in a ball under a blanket on Kyon's knee. Kimidori had made numerous attempts to contact the DITE, only to receive a 'we dont know' as answer every time. Asakura was endlessly tapping on the floor until Yuki made her stop. Asahina was making an attempt to talk to her younger self while Koizumi was talking frantically on the phone. Asahina had earlier shot Yuki a tell tale look and she had spent a good ten minutes fidgeting with her jacket before eventually pulling John out of the apartment.

"You okay? You've seemed on edge since the fight with Mikuru."

"I'm worried."

"Why? We'll change her back. I mean, look at you."

"Thats not my only problem right now." It took several attempts, but the two words that left her mouth made John's jaw hit the floor. When a good twenty seconds had passed without a word, she started to get nervous. "Please say something."

"I dont know."

"Thanks." He rarely heard sarcasm from her, but when he did, he wasnt too fond of it.

"What do you want me to say? I was right there when we were told this couldnt happen."

"I at least needed some reassurance with this. Someone may be purposely screwing with history and this might be the cause."

"We dont know that for certain." He reached for her hand, sliding his fingers between hers and drawing their bodies closer, resting their foreheads together. "Its kinda crazy though, if you think about it."

"You're actually excited about this?"

"Why wouldnt I be? You were the one who said we were waiting on a miracle."

"I wasnt expecting it to happen. Thats why I'm so freaked out right now."

He rolled his head forward slightly, catching her lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

She sighed before allowing him to kiss her again. In the midst of their embrace, the apartment door opened, breaking them apart and turning both their faces bright red. The look on Asakura's face when she poked her head through the door was unsettling.

"Is something wrong?" She appeared to be looking for something.

"I thought I felt something, but with everything thats happening right now, its probably nothing."

"You are correct in your assumption Ryoko Asakura."

All three jumped in shock before turning to the source. There stood a familiar figure. To be precise, it was the middle man that they had encountered of the school playing field. Yuki pushed John behind her while she and Asakura took up a defensive fighting stances.

"Stand down, I am not here for the child. I have come with information regarding a shift in the time-space continuum, not only to do with the child, but also in regards to yourselves and Haruhi Suzumiya. We have reason to believe that if this time plane remains on its current course, an inevidable event will occur and the entity will lose all hope."

"But what could cause something like that?" Their visitor locked his blank gaze on to John, yet pointed at Yuki.

"Both of you. Not only is her current situation a contributing factor, but your younger self will be forced to make a decision that will reshape the world."


	10. Chapter 10

_Just a quick note: Do you KNOW how hard it is to sound smart? Cause it is. Just saying_

_1234567891234567891234564789_

_We have reason to believe that if this time plane remains on its current course, an inevidable event will occur and the entity will lose all hope."_

_"But what could cause something like that?" Their visitor locked his blank gaze on to John, yet pointed at Yuki._

_"Both of you. Not only is her current situation a contributing factor, but your younger self will be forced to make a decision that will reshape the world."_

"What are you talking about? The current circumstances-"

"Have changed in such a way that not even Mikuru Asahina could have predicted or prevented them."

123456789123456789123456789

Confused by their guest and the words that he was spouting, Yuki had no choice but to allow him into the apartment. Kyon, Asakura and Kimidori all looked rather perplexed by this but no one said a word. Koizumi had disappeared into the bedroom again, still talking on the phone, so he remained oblivious to what was going on.

"Ok, start talking."

"The Data Intergrated Thought Entity has been following this time line for the past four years. Specifically, we have been watching Haruhi Suzumiya in the hopes that she will provide us with the answer for auto-evolution. We first detected an anomaly around Haruhi Suzumiya when she made contact with the human known as Kyon. As a result on December 18, we have also been monitoring Yuki Nagato, as she is currently the only interface who has ever come close to accurately copying the powers wielded by Haruhi Suzumiya, changing the world into one in which none of the members of the SOS Brigade hold their powers. Recently, the Data Intergrated Thought Entity has monitored another data flare. That would be, you three." He pointed toward John, Asahina and Yuki. "This, however, is not the cause for concern. A member of the Data Intergrated Thought Entity has fully uncoded the method used by Yuki Nagato to copy the powers of Haruhi Suzumiya and has been using it for their own benefit."

"Hang on. Are you saying that the Overmind didnt do this to Nagato?" Kyon perked up.

"No. We are indeed responsible for the current physical form of Yuki Nagato. However, the Data Intergrated Thought Entity has detected further anomalies with Yuki Nagato. The events which will shortly occur are not being caused by us. The individual has used the power of Haruhi Suzumiya to further change the physical form of Yuki Nagato. While we have no evidence to support this, our theory is that the individual has obtained the power of Haruhi Suzumiya in retaliation."

"Against who?" The male interface turned to Kyon.

"You."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Interface Yuki Nagato was created for the sole purpose of observing Haruhi Suzumiya and reporting information to the Data Intergrated Thought Entity. Like Haruhi Suzumiya, anomalies have been continually appearing around Yuki Nagato since her first meeting with you. We do not know what action the individual will take in regards to Yuki Nagato, however we can concluded that the earlier event that you witnessed is involved."

"What do we do?"

"There is nothing that can be done. The current events are inevidable. There may, however, be a way to reverse the effects. Depending on a decision that will be made in the near future, the outcome will vary. But proceed with caution. The decision also has the potential to change the make up of the planet called Earth."

"So, in other words, the decision I make will either change Nagato back to normal or piss off God and change or destroy the world as we know it."

"Yes." Kyon sighed.

"Why me?"

"You are one of the factors that triggered the current situation. It is advised that when the decision is made, that the answer you give be one of honesty. The results may vary if the incorrect answer is given."

123456789123456789123456789

Shortly after their visitor departed, things seemed to quiet down. Kozumi had finished a rather long conversation, which revealed absolutely nothing, before returning home for the night. Asahina had escorted Mikuru back to her own apartment, telling them that they would stay together that night while Kyon had been unable to leave Nagato's and had ended up calling his parents, letting them know he wouldnt be home again. Nagato had woken up at one point, but only barely, just enough to eat and drink a little before lapsing into unconciousness again. It wasnt until the next morning that the words of their previous guest ran true.

123456789123456789123456789

John and Yuki had ended up falling asleep against the wall, her head on his shoulder. It was actually kind of cute. Kyon had carried Nagato into her room and passed out next to her futon, her tiny hand gripping his fingers tightly. Asakura had shown sympathy and covered her former class mate with a blanket, then decided to gently push the pair closer together. Kimidori didnt look too impressed by her childishness, she just shrugged and quietly laughed it off. Not having the need to sleep, the two aliens remained in the apartment to ensure that its occupants were safe. The following morning, the two were in the process of making breakfast for the four of them when a male scream was heard from within the bedroom, followed seconds by a yelp, from a different male. Both girls rushed into the bedroom and haulted bruptly in shock.

Kyon was a good foot away from the blanket Asakura had laid on him previously, and the futon was empty. Kyon himself had paled slightly and was now staring at the door that led to the bathroom. Before anyone could question is reaction, an almost white, violet haired, teenage boy emerged from the bathroom.

That boy was Yuki Nagato.


	11. Chapter 11

_Proofreading is a good idea apparently. Just to explain, yes, Nagato is now a guy (genderbending ftw!) but I decided to keep referring to her as a girl, cause she technically still is. Just saying. Any further confusion, feel free to let me know_

_123456789123456789_

"This is getting out of hand."

Nagato fixed Asakura will a look that screamed _you think?_ Kimidori had made a call to Koizumi, requesting he bring an extra set of clothes and shoes, including underwear. Though clearly confused by this, he had complied, judging by the duffle bag he had slung over his shoulder, which was immediately taken from him upon his arrival. Kimidori had shown him to the living room before disappearing into the spare room, only to be kicked out seconds later. Mikuru and Asahina had showed up but the door had remained closed, giving the aliens time to explain their new predicament.

"I'll take it that something has happened." Kimidori nodded in confirmation.

"As of this morning, it would seem that our...visitor was correct in regards to Yuki Nagato." The five humans gave each other a rather confused look.

"You mean she's changed again?"

"She has. Both physically...and mentally."

"Mentally?" Kimidori nodded again.

"As of this morning, it would seem that Yuki Nagato is no longer a human interface. Her entire physical and mental state are now entirely that of a human. While she has now returned to being a sixteen year old, certain...aspects have changed."

"And she isnt taking it too well." They stared at Asakura like she had grown another head. Sighing, she walked into the bedroom, leaving the door open as she tried to talk its occupants into coming out. The conversation sounded mostly like it was between Asakura and Kyon, with the occasional low noise from Nagato, until she finally gave up and left them alone.

Tea appeared in the table and the apartment remained silent for a good twenty minutes, before Asakura began unconciously tapping the table again, until Yuki threatened to crack her fingers against it. Sighing in frustration, Yuki stood up, walking into the room to confront whatever her younger self was trying to hide. Finding two 16 year old boys was not what she had expected.

"What?"

"I'd like to know that too."

123456789123456789123456789

Yuki eventually managed to drag (literally) Nagato to the rest of the group and the reactions werent far from expected. Koizumi and Asahina stared, Mikuru freaked out and John's eyes widened dramatically. Nagato looked rather uncomfortable with all of the attention and Kyon was no idea as to what he should do. A phone call broke the staring contest.

"Hello?"

"_Kyon. You're not doing anything right? Good. Meet me at the station at 2. No negotiations." _And with that, she hung up. Similiar calls were made to Koizumi and Mikuru, with Haruhi giving no one enough time to say anything otherwise. Mikuru looked unnerved, Koizumi had that stupid smile on his face again, which Kyon wanted to smack from his face. Nagato just laid down on the floor, throwing her arms over her eyes, while Yuki ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You okay?"

"I've got a headache. And my vision is blurred."

"Have you tried wearing your glasses?"

"You should know that I dont have them anymore. They werent pescription anyway. And I cant leave the apartment or Suzumiya might see me." Asakura suddenly stood, fiddled around in the kitchen and reappeared with a familiar pair of glasses. She passed them and a mirror down, only to have the specticals passed back seconds later. "They're too strong and they look weird."

"I'm not exactly a licenced optometrist Nagato." Koizumi rummaged around in his duffle bag, that had at some point been returned to him, pulling out a black case.

"Try these. I dont wear them anymore but they should help."

They were rectangular in shape, but the top and bottom rims were slightly rounded. Putting them on, Nagato found that her vision was almost perfect and she didnt look too bad.

"Wow."

"We may have sorted out my visual impairment, but I'm still a guy."

"And Haruhi is adamant that we waste our Sunday again."

"I wouldnt call it a waste."

"Stop talking Koizumi." Asakura was switching her gaze between Mikuru and Nagato, and the latter wasnt liking the look she was receiving.

"I know what you're thinking Asakura, and the answer is no."

"Nagato-"

"No."

12456789123456789123456789

"I cant _believe_ she talked me into this."

Nagato and Asakura had spent nearly ten minutes throwing 'no's and 'but's back and forth until the blue haired alien had explained her idea. Mikuru almost passed out, Kyon didnt know what to think and Koizumi, true to his nature, agreed that it was a good idea. John was in the same place as Kyon was, and Yuki was too busy trying to suppress her giggles to be any help. Running out of time, Nagato had had no choice but to relent, albet rather reluctantly. Asahina had had a quiet word with Mikuru, which had somehow had a rather calming effect, and she too was in on the plan.

Her hair now almost an identical shade to Kyon's (they hadnt had much of a choice, and on top of everything else, she was _not _happy about it), Nagato found herself walking toward the SOS Brigade's usual meeting spot. Putting Asakura's plan into action when the station came into view, the reluctant alien reached over and took hold of a rather flushed Mikuru's hand. Kyon and Koizumi had left the apartment before themselves, in an effect to make it appear that Mikuru had met Nagato on the way to the meeting. How Haruhi would react to this was yet to be determined.

"You're late Mikuru. I thought Kyon was bad at these things, you're the last person I expected to show up last."

"I'm sorry." Haruhi turned to Nagato, as if only just noticing her presence. "Mikuru told me she was meeting with her friends and I couldnt pass up an opportunity to meet the infamous SOS Brigade." The word Infamous seemed to catch Haruhi's attention, as did Nagato's hand, as it was firmly attached to Mikuru's.

"Miss Suzumiya, this is Kenji Saito. My...boyfriend. Kenji, this is Haruhi Suzumiya." She nodded politely, before enquiring to Mikuru.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"To be honest, we've known each other for a while. We only just started going out though."

Kyon was impressed. Mikuru was a much better actor that she gave herself credit for. That, or they had done nothing but go over their cover story for the entire journey to meet the group. Haruhi seemed to have found a keen interest in the club mascot's relationship with their newcomer, to the point that she had simply paired the two together, in hopes that she would grab the only marked pick when they split into groups. Luck seemed to be against her when she found herself paired with Koizumi. Kyon somehow found himself with the bill, and the groups went off in the direction of their respective search areas.

12345689123456789123456789

"Why are we doing this again?"

Kyon had been whining since the group had split nearly twenty minutes, which only seemed to make Nagato's mood worse. Asahina had conviently disappeared to do classified information, leaving the pair with nothing to do but look for beings that were already members of the SOS Brigade.

"I know its annoying, but so is your complaining." Kyon came to a complete stop, his companion walking slightly ahead before turning back to stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I've just never heard you complain before."

"I didnt have the freedom to do anything before. I dont know if becoming human is really a punishment though. Its actually not that bad."

Kyon felt his stomach drop. She had her head leant toward the sky, eyes closed, as if feeling the breeze for the first time. Her violet hair ruffled in the wind. The sight was beautiful. It didnt matter that she now held the physical appearance of a teenage boy, she would always still be Yuki Nagato to him.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, lost in the soft ruffle of the leaves but it was evident that she had heard him. "I did this. Dammit Yuki, how can you even stand to be near me when I put through so much pain." Her head lowered to the ground, her bangs now covering her eyes.

"This wasnt your fault."

"It was and we both know it. I'm the one that pressed that stupid button." Neither could look at the other as she gently reached out, grasping two of his fingers in her hand. "While we were in the alternate world, Asakura asked me something. It wasnt until we were on the roof at the hospital that I realised the answer. Even with that knowledge, theres still nothing that I can do about it."

"In order to fix the future, we may have to break it. Asahina is here to protect her future, yet everything about her older versions past is completely wrong. Even as a human, I can feel that something bad is coming. Asakura doesnt have to say anything, but I know she feels the same. Not even the power of Haruhi Suzumiya can stop this, even though I used it to start this. I am the catalyst." He pushed his hand up, releasing her hold and placing his on top of her, sliding his fingers between hers.

"I've told you before Nagato, I wont lose you. I cant."

They gazed at each other for a long moment, dark brown eyes staring gently in light hazel, their breath tickling the others lips. The moment was lost when a familiar shriek sounded and the flame red hair of Mikuru Asahina came rushing toward them.

"Guys we have trouble!"

"Whats wrong Miss Asahina?"

"Its Miss Suzumiya. Koizumi cant find her."


	12. Chapter 12

While Asahina attempted to catch her breath, Koizumi came running from the East side, followed by Yuki, John and Asakura. Kyon was still trying to process that Haruhi, of _all_ of them, had gone missing. Nagato's hand gripped his tighter as she tried to control her emotions, every possible scenario. Yuki suggested that they found somewhere not so in the open to talk. Mikuru took note of how Nagato had turned her hand under Kyon's when they had started to move, keeping their hands grasped firmly together and a sad smile touched her lips. Yuki picked up on it almost immediately.

"Whats wrong?"

"Those two. I thought this was hard enough on you two the first time. Now the time line is falling apart and someone from the DITE may be responsible. We had it easy last time."

"I've been having a feeling for a while. I know for a fact that younger Yuki and Asakura have been having them too. Something bad is coming Mikuru. I dont know what it is and I dont like it. Suzumiya disappearing isnt helping matters."

"You still dont like her."

"You try living through the same summer 6000 times. Do you have any idea what I was tempted to do just to make it stop?"

"The fact that you were thinking of them scares me."

"What happened?"

"Three of them came out of nowhere. They were talking in another language."

"Do you know which?"

"English, I think. I could only pick up bits and pieces, but none of it made sense. Miss Suzumiya took a swipe at one of them when they tried to grab us. They covered her mouth with some kind of cloth and she slowly stopped moving. I tried to get them off her and run but one of them hit me on the head and I blacked out. I woke up with Miss Nagato and Miss Asakura shaking me."

"I could sense them from Miss Nagato's apartment. When I tried to contact the DITE, they told me that the rogue responsible for the situation was on route to directly confront the entity. By the time we got there, it was too late."

Kyon and Nagato had yet to say a word since reentering the apartment, though they were still gripping the others hand as though it were the only thing keeping them both within reality. Kimidori had been hidden in Nagato's bedroom since their arrival and Asakura wasnt saying a word about what she was doing. Mikuru had a fair idea though.

"If something happens to Miss Suzumiya in the hands on whoever is behind this, then the aftermath may be catastrophic."

"We know that Asakura. The question is, why do they need her? They already have the key for auto-evolution."

"Not quite." Nagato's low voice startled everyone, given that she hadnt said a word for almost twenty minutes. "Having the key to auto-evolution is only part of the solution. Even what I managed last December wasnt perfect."

"How do you mean?"

"There are different ways to acheive auto-evolution, what I managed was only one way of many. However, what I managed was only an immitation of the power of Haruhi Suzumiya. While I was only able to change a portion of reality, Haruhi Suzumiya holds the dorment power to potentially recreate the make of the world." She took a breath, almost hesitant to complete her thought. "I believe its possible that they wish for Haruhi Suzumiya to completely alter reality, for what purpose is unknown."

"So why change you into a human?" Kyon watched her with curiosity as he spoke.

"As a safety measure. They have the ability to change me because I unknowingly showed them how. I am the only human interface who has ever held the power of Haruhi Suzumiya, therefore I am the only being in existance that could stand in their way. By taking away that power, nothing can stand between them and their ultimate goal."

"There has to be a way to reverse it though right?" The group stared at Asahina like she had grown a second head. "I know that the timeline isnt exact, but older Miss Nagato is still the same. Thats a good sign. Right?"

"The moment reality changed to the state it is now, the timeline diverted on to another path. You should know that Mikuru, thats why you sent back in the first place." Yuki smacked Asakura on the head.

"You're not helping any Ryoko."

"Is there a way to push the two timelines back? Maybe if we found a way to change Nagato back..."

"It doesnt work like that Kyon. If it were that simple, then we could figure this out. I'm sorry, but the branches of time dont that way."

"It was just a thought." A thoughtful silence filled the space, only to be violently broken by the loud ring from Kyon's cell. "Its my mum. Hey mum."

"_Sweetie, where are you? You're not near school are you?"_

"Now isnt the best time mum. Why would I be near the school?"

_"Its been all over the news. Some strange people are causing some sort of commotion. That girl Suzumiya must be up to something. I told you that girl was trouble dear. Why you insist on being in that club with her-"_

"Why would think that Haruhi was up to something?" Every eye in the room went wide.

_"Your sister was sure that it was her. She was with the strange hooded people on the news."_

"Now _really_ isnt the best time. Thanks though." Before she could say another word, Kyon unceremoniously hung up on her. "They have her at the school and apparently they're causing some kind of trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"Its all over the news."

"We have to get down there. Now!"

After _legally_ aquiring a car, John shoved his foot down on the accelerator and drove the vehicle was wrecklessly up the hill that it was wonder they werent pulled over at all. Asakura and Kimidori had elected to use more "alien" methods of transportation, having already arrived by the time the shaken passengers stumbled for freedom. Even Yuki looked a little green.

"You honestly wonder why I never let you drive?"

"Its an emergency!"

A large blue sphere had formed in the center of the sport field. Haruhi was bond between two of the hooded goons, pure disgust across her face. What looked like the leader turned toward her, a deep shadow cast across their features.

"Now Miss Suzumiya, will you cooperate with us?"

"The hell I will! Not until you tell me why you need me? And what the hell did you do with Koizumi?"

"Itsuki Koizumi is no longer a factor in this."

"You killed him?"

"At this very moment, he is alive. However, this can be changed, depending how well you behave." Her capture went to put a hand on her shoulder. In typical Haruhi fashion, she latched her teeth their finger. Pulling from her grip, the hand then struck across her cheek, knocking her back on the grass. He then appeared to forget her existance, turning focus to where the intruders now stood. "How nice of you to join us Nagato. How fitting that you should bare witness to the end of the world."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you doing this?"

"We have been watching this planet for 3 years. It has done nothing but destroy itself, killing its enviroment, even its own kind for no purpose other than because it can. The entity does nothing but watch because some little girl can help their own evolution. We are a life form without a physical being while they are nothing more than empty shell. Using this girl proves us with the means to change that."

"So what? You want to commit mass genocide? How is that right?"

"We simply wish to replenish the earth, begin anew with the Entity guiding humanity into a new age."

"You sound like those damn priests that run around town." Kyon spoke up.

"You know as well as I do that whoever wields the power of Haruhi Suzumiya controls the powers of a God. While you hold the power to suppress the power, only I have the power to use and control it."

"My what?" Haruhi's expression was riddled with confusion, while the rescue party began to silently panic. None of this however, seemed to phase the human interface.

"Dont you dare!"

"You seem to forget Ryoko, only I have the authority over this situation. You see Miss Suzumiya, your so-called friends have been hiding many secrets from you, including the true reasons for their being in the SOS Brigade. Like your book reading friend Yuki Nagato."

"Yuki? She had a family emergency."

"Simply a lie, fabricated to divert you from the truth. You see Miss Suzumiya, Yuki never left as she has no family. The boy you believe to be Kenji Saito is in fact the new physical form of Yuki Nagato. Not only has the power you hold changed her entire physical structure, but we have also changed her mental state."

"Mental state?"

"Yes. You see Miss Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, until late, used to be like us. She is not from this planet. You wished to meet an alien. The entities answer to this...was her." Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she stared at Nagato, trying to fit the pieces together. Not only was this stranger telling her that the brown haired boy was the quiet girl from the literary club, but that an alien had been sitting with her in the club room for almost an entire year. Nagato had hidden her face behind her bangs so her expression was unreadable, but Kyon could tell that her temper was growing short, judging from the fact that her hand was uncharacteristically curled into a fist, which was trembling ever so slightly.

"Why are you doing this? Isnt all that you've done enough for you?" Koizumi could no longer control himself. They could all see how much of a toll this was taking on Nagato, yet this stranger had the nerve to rub it in and he couldnt take it anymore.

"You may almost have a hidden gift Itsuki Koizumi, however, your abilities are no use here. You are no more than a mere human that can easily be squashed like an insect."

A large beam of light came from nowhere, headed straight in the direction of Koizumi.

"Koizumi!"

Everyone shielded their eyes from the earth shaking blast. Once the dust began to settle, they watched in the hopes that a miracle had spared the young espers life. A miracle that came in the form of Ryoko Asakura.

"You would side with them Asakura?"

"Why wouldnt I? I've been here long enough to know that mankind is much more than you make them out to be. They may be able to kill, but they also know how to create, which is something you'll never understand."

"It appears that Yuki Nagato is not the only one has become corrupt by this planet. Nevertheless, you're fate shall be the same as theirs."

"Thats a risk I'm willing to take."

One of the previously unmoving figures suddenly appeared before the defiant pair. With one swift blow, they both lay on the grass in pain, a good five feet from where they had once stood. Another beam of light appeared, this time headed, not for Koizumi, but for Kyon and Kimidori was too far away to stop it. A large dust cloud erupted where he had once stood. The world seemed to come to a hault as they waited to see what had happened. As the scene began to replay before them, a shield of light could be seen by all. As it began to fade, they could make out Nagato, her arms wrapped tightly around Kyon's waist.

"Impossible."

Even the hooded alien seemed shocked by this revelation. Shock however quickly turned into a smirk before he erupted into deep laughter.

"You appear to have somehow broken the program. It also appears that I have been wrong about you Nagato. Despite all the measures that the Entity took, you seem to have to unlocked your 'emotions'." Nagato pulled away from their embrace, her eyes burning with hatred for the man before her. "You know the purpose of the human Kyon, though it appears that you have once again acheived the impossible. I believe humans call it...love? Yes, it appears that you have fallen in love...with Kyon."

Nagato visibly tensed at his resolve. Everyone, including Haruhi, had noticed the changing dynamic between herself and Kyon since December, but because of what was at stake, they both knew that nothing could happen, as to not aggitate Haruhi. Now that it was out in the open, who knew what the aftermath would be like.

"Anomalies have surrounded both Suzumiya and yourself because of a simple, ordinary human. The Entity has no power to do anything about this because of _him_ and his own secret. However, deleting you is clearly not the right course of action as the human can simply use Suzumiya to bring you back. No. In order to destroy an army, you must first dispose of its leader." (_Art of War reference. Whoop!)_

No one could have seen it coming. The sidekick who had taken down Asakura and Koizumi now stood before Nagato and Kyon. Their foot connected with Nagato's chest, sending her crashing a good few feet away. Quickly regaining her compossure, she crouched in an attack stance. The sight before her though, made her freeze in terror.

Crimson blood stained the grass of the school playing field. Asahina let out a terrified gasp, Haruhi shook violently. No one else dared make a move from fear. Kyon's eyes grew wide and his face grew violently pale as he looked down. Showing no signs of emotion, the guard retracted his hand, most of his arm stained with the dark liquid. Kyon stood still for a moment, as if trying to understand the situation before throwing up a mouthful of blood and collapsing to the ground.

"KYON!"


	14. Chapter 14

_HAHAHAHA! Screw you writer's block! I have beaten you! This story is OFFICIALLY back on track. And it has a title too I SHOULD have changed it before but technical difficulties have prevented…..That and I keep forgetting…I would like to thank RealRemaider for the suggestion. I was going to alter it slightly, but the suggestion sounded better, so thank you._

_Yeah, yeah. Not mine. Stop reminding me._

_Minor warning though. I MAY start inserting the occasional bad word. You have been warned._

_123456789123456789123456789_

_No one could have seen it coming. The sidekick who had taken down Asakura and Koizumi now stood before Nagato and Kyon. Their foot connected with Nagato's chest, sending her crashing a good few feet away. Quickly regaining her composure, she crouched in an attack stance. The sight before her though, made her freeze in terror._

_Crimson blood stained the grass of the school playing field. Asahina let out a terrified gasp, Haruhi shook violently. No one else dared make a move from fear. Kyon's eyes grew wide and his face grew violently pale as he looked down. Showing no signs of emotion, the guard retracted his hand, most of his arm stained with the dark liquid. Kyon stood still for a moment, as if trying to understand the situation before throwing up a mouthful of blood and collapsing to the ground._

_"KYON!"_

Time had come to a halt. Nagato tried desperately to get a decent footing on the grass, her feet refusing to move, her sneakers slipping from beneath as she made a mad dash toward the fallen teenager. She had no recollection of yelling his name over and over, couldn't feel anything but numb as she feel to her knees beside him while he struggled to breath. Both hands tried in vain to cover the large wound, only for her to notice that something was wrong with her….Her hands were too small.

They had changed her back.

"Stay with me ok? Please just stay with me?"

The clothes Koizumi had lent her were slowly being dyed with blood but she couldn't care less. She could feel the movements of his chest become weaker, until it stopped moving completely, the light that once graced his eyes had now completely vanished. Her head dropped. Her eyes squeezed shut against the foreign tears that now slid down her cheeks.

"The anomaly has been erased."

"Good. Grab the human girl. We shall begin phase two immediately."

Her head raised, her gaze fixed upon the stranger and the demon that had taken Kyon's life, the violet eyes now burning with rage. Asakura had somehow managed to stand, now in a protective stance before Haruhi.

"You will surrender quietly or you shall be terminated for your actions." More Entities had shown up from nowhere, but Nagato's eyes were unmoving from her target. Her eyes caught hold of the intruder who had started the previous events. He flashed a devious smile at her and all of her resolve disappeared.

The blood on the sole of her sneakers had her slightly unbalanced but she remained unfazed as she began to charge toward him. Two strong wrapped themselves around her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides as her now smaller figure left the ground. She knew who had grabbed her but she didn't care.

"Yuki! Listen to me. You need to calm down. Yuki!"

"Let go of me!"

Mikuru was supporting her young self, who could no longer stand by herself, Koizumi was still unconscious. John had moved to untie Haruhi, remaining by her side while she stared unbelievingly at the body. Both Nagato's had fallen to the ground in their struggle, the younger still attempting to break free, though her struggling became gradually weaker as sobs wracked her body entirely. Yuki looked to John as he laid his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. He was just as lost as she was.

_123456789123456789123456789_

Mikuru held two fingers to her temple as she once again failed to contact classified information. Koizumi, Asahina and Haruhi were scattered around the apartment, each pale and in shock. Asakura and Yuki were hidden in the bedroom, changing Nagato out of her blood soaked clothes, the girl herself having become unresponsive since her breakdown on the sports field.

The Entity had taken the rogue conspirers into custody. Haruhi had snapped into action, begging them to bring him back, only to receive a simple 'it cannot be done.'

"What's the point in having the 'power of God', if I can't do a goddamn thing with them!" Koizumi had unconsciously been waiting for a large close space to appear, however no call came from the Agency. She was lost, they all were.

Asakura emerged from the bedroom, a black plastic bag on her hand. She took one look around the group before dropping her eyes to the floor, continuing on her path the front door. The faint sound of wrenching could be heard through the bathroom door, but no one moved. John sat curled up in the corner, all too aware of why no one would look at him. He looked too much like his younger self.

Nagato stumbled through her door, clinging helplessly to Yuki who guided her toward the kitchen for a glass of water. She was unnaturally pale, fragile in a way they had never seen her before. She hadn't been this bad before, not even when they had gone skiing that past winter when she had suddenly collapsed.

"Who's going to tell his parents?" Her voice was uncharacteristically small, but Haruhi's question hung heavily in the air. "I don't think I could face his little sister."

"I will." Koizumi stood on unsteady legs, his trademark smirk absent. Glasses clattered to the floor as Nagato made a mad dash for the front door.

"Yuki!"

"I've got her." Mikuru rushed after the distort teen. Haruhi covered her face with her hands. Koizumi noticed her distress, taking a seat beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his chest to cry.

_123456789123456789123456789_

She needed air. The apartment felt too small and the current company wasn't helping. She had been in such a hurry that she hadn't thought to put shoes on, she just had to get out. Without an actual thought of direction, she found herself on the roof of the apartment building, staring over the city as it slept on, oblivious to the events that had taken place not half an hour ago. She could hear footsteps not too far behind. She walked to the edge and continued to stare at the lights below as came closer, stopping right behind her.

"I know this is hard Yuki…."

"You don't know a damn thing Ryoko." She refused to turn around, but she could tell that Asakura was shocked by her response. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't."

"Really? _I'm_ the one that went rogue, _I'm_ the one that changed the world, _I'm_ the one that showed them how to use Haruhi's power and I'm the reason….." What had started out as a loud rant had died to a soft murmur, but she still caught the end of the sentence. "I'm the reason he's dead."

"Well…maybe there's a way to change that."


	15. Chapter 15

_I started this at 3 in the afternoon. It is now passed midnight because I have the worst attention span. My updates aren't as frequently as I'd like but my life is so full of drama right its getting ridiculous. _

_BTW, I was at Wai-Con this past weekend. I have never seen so many Haruhi cosplayers in one place before. It was awesome! Just thought you'd be interested. There's a spoiler for one of the novels in here, I just don't remember the name of it._

_ANYWAY! Have fun and PLEASE review!_

135792468135792468135792468

"Don't even think about it Asakura." The elder red head made her presence known to the pair.

"Why not Asahina? You know better than any of us that this was never supposed to happen."

"We cant go back on our own timeline. No matter how-"

"That didn't stop you back in December."

"That was a predetermined event and you know it."

"Stop it!" The arguing pair turned in shock to Nagato, who was shaking ever so slightly. "Fighting isn't helping."

They both mumbled "sorry' before silence fell on the group. Nagato once again stared down at the obvious city below. It would be easy to end this, but she knew that that trail of thought would only lead to more grief. Haruhi was right. What was the point in having a God when she couldn't do anything? She could change anything to fit her whim, why not this?

"I don't want to say this…..but Asakura is right. Someone is screwing with the timeline, _my _timeline and they're getting away with it."

"With them in the custody of the Overmind-"

"I don't care about the damn Overmind Asakura. They started this shit, I'm finishing it. They can go fuck themselves for all I care."

"Nagato!" Asakura was taken back by the crudeness of her words, Mikuru didn't seem to react, having witnessed this numerous times from her older counterpart.

"I've venting for the first time in my life. Leave me alone Ryoko."

Mikuru let out the tiniest giggle, setting off a snow ball of laughter. It felt good to Nagato, having never experienced such a wave of emotion before. Slowly it died away and the silence surrounding them was strained, but not nearly as awkward.

"We have to figure this out Asahina. Before hell really does break loose."

135792468135792468135792468

Haruhi and Koizumi were still cuddled together on the floor when the trio returned, both with cups of tea abandoned beside them. John had disappeared on to the balcony, the tell-tale trail of smoke blowing passed the closed sliding door. Yuki had evidently just joined him, exchanging words whilst she stole the cigarette from his hand. What shocked Nagato most was that, instead of throwing it away or putting it out, her older self took a drag, only to get a disapproving look from the man she had stolen it from.

_What's the point in protecting a future that no longer exists? _Nagato couldn't help but ponder. The lingering smell of smoke wafted into the small space as the pair returned, both fixing her with a look that screamed 'we know what you want to do'.

The reactions around the room when Asakura explained her plan where to be expected. Haruhi jumped at the chance to time travel, Koizumi agreed, genuinely for once, Asahina looked at her elder self, completely lost as to whether agreeing would get her into trouble. Yuki and John remained silent, though Nagato knew they were in as well. Something was clearly bothering them both because it was bothering Nagato as well. Yuki took the hand of the teenager and pulled her outside.

"Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

"But what if this goes wrong? History isn't the way it was when I was you. You could-"

"I know. But what's the point of everything I'd gone through if it ends like this? You have him. If I don't try, I never will."

The two Yuki's hugged, though the deep look of concern did not leave the elder's face. This could end badly…..for all of them.

135792468135792468135792468

Nagato stood in the center of her living room, the wooden table pushed off to the side while the rest of the group formed a half circle around them. She had to fight the sickening feeling in her stomach when she looked down at her attire. Asakura may have cleaned away the blood, but that didn't mean that the events that had passed mere hours ago could be as easily erased. The oversized sweater covered her petite hands as they held on to Asahina's, who was still lost as to why she was doing this instead of Mikuru. Nagato took a final look around the room. Koizumi still his arm around Haruhi's shoulders, while Yuki had taken hold of John's hand, their entwined fingers given the teenager the courage to go through with the nonexistent plan that she was struggling to form in her mind. Taking a calming breath, she nodded to the time traveler.

Her stomach churned, her head was spinning and as soon as the world stood still again, she proceeded to run a good few meters before losing what little she had consumed throughout the day.

"Time travel can do that. I should have warned you."

"Don't worry about it. This didn't exactly happen last time, remember?"

No answer came, but she hadn't been expecting one. The last time they had travelled together was one of the catalysts of the current events. Getting a good look at her surroundings, she found that they were on the far side of the school, well away from where the previous events had taken place.

"It happened at exactly twenty three minutes passed nine."

"What time is it now?" Asahina glanced at her radio wave watch and gasped, paling slightly.

"We have less than three minutes." Nagato stared at her.

"We're on the opposite side of the school! I couldn't make that, even if I _was_ still an interface." The loud rawr of an engine made them both. A bright pair of headlights blinded them both as a motorcycle came thundering towards them, pulling up no too far away.

"Nagato, get on."

"Koizumi!"


	16. Chapter 16

_I want to apologise for not updating for the past 18 months. I've had some personal issues that I've been for tackling. But here is an update FINALLY. My writing has not improved much :/_

_Please review. I like the review :)_

_123456789123456789_

The wind whipped painfully at her face as she gripped Koizumi's sweater like her life depended on it. Speeding through the thick clump of trees, she could barely hear her own thoughts over the noise, let alone Koizumi when he yelled that they were almost there.

"When I stop, you're on your own Yuki."

He threw the bike into a skid, catching the back tyre on a tree trunk but mananing to maintain control. She let out a tiny squeek at the impact but otherwise did nothing until they came to a complete stop.

She could see them, not a hundred feet away while Koizumi's past self yelled at the intruders about what they were doing to his friends. She could barely make out his exact words but she knew them well, having lived through the same scene a few hours previously. Yanking the hood of her sweater over her head, she wasted no time, jumping from the bike and running.

The sweater felt baggy and heavy against her small frame, but she pushed through, desperate not to have to live through the nightmare of losing Kyon again. She watched her male self being kicked aside as she darted passed the hooded figures, skidding to a halt and sticking her hands out.

The impact of the Entity's punch in her much smaller hand stung like nothing she had ever experienced, but she held fast, delivering a swift kick of her own, sending him back in the direction from which he had just come.

123456789123456789

Silence and confused filled the air, all eyes on the new comer to their small gathering. Yuki's eyes darted rapidly from her male counterpart to the small figure now standing in front of Kyon and back.

"Oh my God." It was merely a whisper but John caught it, coming to the same conclusion that she had.

"How the hell is that even possible?"

"Well well well. I have to say Nagato, you really are full of surprises." She said nothing, sensing the further puzzled state of the boy behind her. Nagato (boy) held a hand to her sore ribs, trying to wrap her head around there now being _three_ different versions of herself in the same time plane.

"You're becoming a problem."

"So is screwing with my history and biology."

"You really are something. Not only do you manipulate Suzumiya's powers, but you can mess with time as well. Tell me Nagato, what is your secret?"

"Like hell I'm telling you."

"It matters not. Your history on this planet tells us all that we need to know. Your persistance to defy your superiors comes from your...love for the human."

"What I feel is no ones business. If the Entity wanted to know what things like love and hate were, they would have put this on themselves, not me."

More cloaked figures arrived, as she had seen the last time she was here. This time though, thankfully, the boy she was protecting was still standing. No one moved, the pontential stand-off looming. He grew angry at the development, having planned for the situation to be resolved before being tracked by the DITE.

In a violent outburst, he rashed forward, kicking Nagato (girl) into Nagato (boy), only to meet Kyon's right fist. It didnt do much, except getting him thrown into the already bruised pair.

"That didnt go so well."

"Ya think?" Kyon stared at Nagato (boy) with a pointed look.

"Ok, you with a human attitude is kinda starting to freak me out."

"I'm pissed off, leave me alone."

DITE members surrounded the rogue and his accomplice, taking them into immediate custody. Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Yuki Nagato, by the authority of the Data Intergrated Thought Entity I am placing you under arrest."

123456789123456789

The group stared at the entity who had said it. Nagato (girl) untangled herself from the boys, ready to fight if she had to, only for the man to completelt ignore her, instead talking solely to her male self.

"What are you talking about? I havent done anything wrong."

"The events of the past two earth days have proven that you are too much of a error to be left alone. You will come with us for immediate reprogramming."

"You're not taking her."

"Kyon."

Nagato (girl) grabbed Nagato (boy), pulling him away from the confrontation that was about to ensue.

"It is you that has put it in it's current situation, therefore Kyon, you say no further say in the welfare of its programming."

"Stop calling her an 'it', her name is Yuki Nagato and I do have a say. I'm so sick of everyone telling me that I'm supposed to keep Haruhi happy, make sure Haruhi doesnt recreate the world, fall in love with Haruhi. Well screw you. I cant fall in love with Haruhi cause I've already fallen for someone else."

He sucked in a deep breath, willing himself to before he lost his nerve.

"I'm in love with Yuki Nagato!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the delay yet again. Its stupidly hard to get computer time when looking for work. Joblessness SUCKS! Any-hoo, please enjoy. It's a wee bit sad and angsty with a drop of romance so beware. I'll update again when I can but until then, PLEASE review. Please? Getting followers is always awesome but feedback is even cooler. Thanks for your patience too, nice to know people haven't given up on me just yet._

_For disclaimer: See my tattoo. Which I don't have. 'Nough said_

_123456789123456789_

The air was silent, no one daring to move. Both teenager Nagato's were trying to comprehend what they had just heard, Haruhi was in shock while everyone else was busy looking in every direction, waiting for the world to inevitably end. The moment was broken by the sharp, cold laugh that emitted from the DITE agent.

"I believe this conversation has already happened. Or do I have to restate that it is your fault that these events are currently taking place."

"It may not make sense to you but I did what I thought was right. Yes, Haruhi and her whacked out adventures drive me nuts, but if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here, right now, I'd just be another high school student with two idiot friends and a ridiculous walk up that stupid hill. What I have right now, I wouldn't change for the world. I don't care if Nagato is a boy, a girl, an alien, hell she could be freaking zombie. I'm in love with her and I am not letting you take her away."

"That is not up to you."

"Kyon."

Without realising, Nagato (boy) had rejoined the distort teenager. She carefully wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing them briefly before letting them go and stepping away. In a role-reversal, it was Kyon that stepped forward, catching the edge of her sweater sleeve. She looked at him, the simple act meaning more to the two of them than anyone could understand.

"I'm not gonna lose you."

"Enough! You are to come with us or suffer deletion."

"You can't delete me. I'm not an Entity anymore." She looked away from Kyon, the fire once again burning in her eyes.

Two of the cloaks dashed forward, each grabbing a teen. She grabbed hold of his hand for dear life, both holding fast. Neither could hold on though, the alien strength too much for them.

"Yuki!"

"Kyon!"

Their fingers slipped apart, both struggling whilst yelling out to the other.

Without warning, the cloak holding Kyon let go, flying a good few feet across the field. Asakura landed gracefully, Kyon just stared.

"Move you idiot!"

Not needing to be told twice, he dashed forward. Nagato somehow managed to slip out of her holder's grasp, rushing toward him. The head Entity quickly became enraged by the development, using his energy blasts in an attempt to ease the problem. Dirt flew in every direction on impact but neither faltered in their path to each other. They had just reached each other when they were both shoved violently out of the way, a blast impacting where they had been a second earlier.

"YUKI!"

Several feet away from them lay another violet haired female, only the glasses that framed her face were now laid on the ground, she unmoving. John came hurtling toward her, uncaring for anything but his wife, regardless of the rest of the group screaming his name. The couple joined him on the ground as he cradled her head on his lap.

"Kyon?" The future Kyon couldn't help but stroke her hair, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I reacted."

"You're an idiot."

"I married you didn't I?"

Nagato stood, Kyon rising with her, both staring with distaste at the Entities responsible for their future selves' state. Instinctively, their hands came together, fingers interlocking while they silently plotted their revenge.

"Ok, what do we do?"

"I dunno. I can't exactly do anything but I sure feel like kicking some heads in."

"What about the safety overwrite you told me about last December?"

"It won't work, not while I'm human. Maybe I should…"

"Don't even finish that thought. We're getting out of this, all of us."

"No." He looked at her, so much confusion and hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I put everyone in danger by acting out; I'm not doing it again."

"I don't want to lose you; I cant."

He brought their foreheads together, staring deep into her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that dwelled behind them, neither caring that Haruhi was present and watching them closely.

"I love you Kyon. Thank you, for showing me what that feels like, even if only for a little while."

"I love you Yuki."

Regardless of the consequences, Kyon used their similar heights to his advantage; he rolled his head forward, catching her delicate lips with his own. Though physically a boy, they felt and tasted like he expected; soft and warm with something he couldn't describe, something he could only associate with Yuki Nagato. Delving deeper, he failed to notice that she had started to glow brightly, though he felt her getting shorter, he stayed glued to her, as though pulling away meant waking up from an amazing dream. The need for air became too much though.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see the falsely brunette boy he had been kissing, only to be staring down at a violet haired teenage girl.

"You changed back."


End file.
